


Лава

by Marshall_Lir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshall_Lir/pseuds/Marshall_Lir
Summary: Северус задумчиво смотрит на оттенок волос.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Лава

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044391) by [pluperfectsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfectsunrise/pseuds/pluperfectsunrise). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Авторка оригинала: pluperfectsunrise  
> Ссылка на оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044391/chapters/60655282?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_322839169

Омут памяти никогда не передавал цвет правильно.

Когда воспоминания находились в его сознании, Северус мог видеть это. Он мог видеть этот цвет.

Маки.

Вспышка света на краю заходящего солнца.

Лава, извергающаяся из вулкана ночью, слишком яркая, чтобы быть скрытой облаком дыма.

Именно такого цвета были ее волосы, когда ветер срывал их с плеч, когда солнечный свет попадал в сеть прядей. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Знаменитая рыжеволосость Уизли была дешевой и бледной имитацией.

И швабра на голове мальчика, конечно же, была черной. Не было видно ни одной коралловой или каштановой пряди. Какой сюрприз: маленький дурачок, казалось, был склонен игнорировать и растрачивать наследство своей матери абсолютно во всем, так почему бы и не это?

Но Северус помнил этот цвет. Он прекрасно помнил этот цвет, даже если никогда не видел его в омуте памяти, когда наблюдал за тем, как совершает эти знакомые ошибки снова и снова.

~

Так почему же именно мальчик был тем, чье лицо, с его непокорной гримасой, закопченными волосами Поттера, запачканными очками и обвиняющим взглядом за ними, всегда освещало тот момент темноты, когда Северус впервые закрыл глаза, чтобы уснуть?

Было такое чувство. Что-то бурлящее внизу живота. Горячее. Расстраивающее. В хорошие дни он умудрялся принимать это за гнев. Но это было что-то совсем другое.

Это было дыхание, с которым Северусу приходилось бороться, чтобы не задержать его всякий раз, когда мальчик проходил мимо, полы его одежды вспыхивали, когда его тело замирало.

~

И это было похоже на расплавленную землю под извергающимся вулканом. Северус сомневался, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет. Шла война. Он умрет слишком рано.

Но он не мог не удивляться… А что, если нет? А что, если он _не_ был слишком стойким, слишком закаленным, слишком сильным и непокорным, чтобы яркие реки могли вырваться из глубин?


End file.
